The present invention relates in general to machines for working or machining flat workpieces, such as metal sheets, and in particular to a new and useful machine for working flat workpieces which includes a cooling unit for receiving a cutting frame that cuts the workpieces.
Such working machines are generally known. If they are equipped with a plasma jet cutter, they operate in a so-called dry plasma process. The disadvantage of this working method is a noisy operation and contamination of the ambient air with the produced heat, vapors, dust and combustion residues.